


Twentieth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't help himself, he just has to watch Sammy in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twentieth

**Author's Note:**

> Twenetieth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest. Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

In moments like this, Dean feels like a pervert extraordinaire. 

He’s in the bathroom, pretending to brush his teeth for at least ten minutes. And that only because his little brother is showering. They were never really shy around each other, their lifestyle not giving much room for it anyway. It was normal to change with the other in the same room, or – like now – use the bathroom together in the mornings. 

It wasn’t like Dean had noticed only recently that Sam was a beautiful boy. At sixteen, he was lean and tall, with nicely defined abs and a biceps Dean wanted to lick. And that cock. Holy hell, his cock! The boy was fucking hung! Even now, when it was only a bit hard like every morning, all Dean could think about was wrapping his lips around the hard length and letting Sammy fuck his mouth. He wanted trace every vein with his tongue and lap into the slit. He wanted to leave his brother breathless, begging for more, saying “please” and bucking his hips. God, Dean wanted to choke on that cock so bad! 

He was so deep in his thoughts, that he hadn’t even noticed that Sam had turned off the water. Now he was standing in front of Dean with a towel wrapped around his hips and a questioning look on his face. Huh. Dean must have missed whatever Sam had said. 

“You alright, Dean?” 

“Yeah, sure. Gimme a minute, almost done.” 

Dean turned away and spit into the sink. He needed to get a grip on himself. Sam couldn’t ever know about his thoughts. Ever! On the other hand, they’re just thoughts, they aren’t hurting anybody, Dean mused. He brushed a hand through his hair and stepped out of the bathroom. 

“Ready to go, Sammy?” 

Sam looked at him with amusement. 

“Me? Sure. But you probably should take care of that little problem of yours, don’t you think?” 

Sam gestured towards his crotch. 

“Or not so little. Must have been one hell of a dream you had that night.” 

With that and a wink Sam left their room. 

Dean looked down and closed his eyes. 

Shit!


End file.
